


his drinking shirt

by briennesbeauty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hayffie, Nightmares, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue, Reunions, Snogging, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Total Fluff, effie is amazing, everlark, heffie, i am ashamed at myself for writing so much fluffery, katniss is not a morning person, mentioned nightmares, peeta is romantic, trinkernathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennesbeauty/pseuds/briennesbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haymitch, could you please explain to me why Effie Trinket is all natural in my house at seven am, wearing your shirt and what I can only pray is not your underwear?"</p><p>Effie pays Katniss a visit at seven in the morning, on a sunday. She and Peeta get a lot of new information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his drinking shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a very fluffy mood. Can you tell?

Bang. Bang. Bang, bang, bang. 

Somebody's dead. Oh god, oh no, somebody's dead - her mind is fretting and flitting and failing, who's dead, who's dead? It's Peeta, it has to be Peeta, he was always too good to last, or Gale, oh god, Gale's dead, the Gale who was her only friend for years. They're dead, they're dead.  
The canon's gone off, that means they're dead. 

Katniss flails and kicks and cries out as she struggles awake, legs tangling in sheets, Peeta, Gale, Prim... Where's the picture in the sky, where... 

She has to blink twelve times before reality swims in, and fills the blanks. She's woken up inside, in bed. Peeta is alive. Gale is alive. Prim has been dead for a year. She is not in the arena, or in a war. She is in bed. 

Gasping and panting, Katniss glares at the glass of water beside her bed and drinks deeply. No cannon. No - bang. Bang, bang. No cannon. It's just someone knocking the door. 

Someone knocking the door. Great. What time even is it? She groans and checks Peeta's watch, lying on the bedside table. Seven fifteen. Ugh. Who is up and banging at this ungodly hour? Damn.

Katniss calls out to Peeta but he's in the bath, apparantly, and after another set of bangs, which she yells at, she is forced to drag herself from the bed and stumble downstairs toward the door. 

Bang, bang.

"I'm coming!" She growls, and wrenches the wood open. Maybe it's her lack of sleep, or maybe not, but it takes a good long while to place who she's looking at.

Clear blue eyes. Pretty, neutral blonde curls. Katniss frowns, and is about to demand this person go away immediately, before she realizes. "Oh my - Effie?!" 

Effie Trinket, escort, rebel, and disturber of the peace beams admittantly. Why the hell, Katniss wonders, did this woman buy into that Capitol trash, when she could have looked like this the whole time?

"Katniss! It's so wonderfully divine to see you again, I've missed you terribly, and Peeta, of course. Ever so sorry about the hour and - I am astonashingly humiliated to reunite with my victors in such inappropriate attire, but -"

Then, of course, Katniss' bleary attention is called to her attire. She's wearing what appears to be boxer shorts and an overlarge man's shirt, impeccably buttoned. The pieces of the picture do not connect, and Katniss wants to laugh, though she is actually quite disturbed, because seeing Effie Trinket like this is like seeing President Snow in a dress and heels. 

"Oh - yeah, no problem, Effie, it's so - you look great, really. You look so different -" Katniss gives up on speaking and hugs her instead. 

"I know, I know - but forgive me, Katniss - before we get into our reunion, as I said - could I perhaps borrow some clothes?" 

That still doesn't answer the question; why is Effie Trinket at her door wearing some dude's crumpled stuff. Even if her posture makes it look like one of poor brave Cinna's evening gowns.

"Um, sure, okay." Katniss then realized Effie probably thought it the height of bad manners to leave a long-lost friend standing out in the cold in a pair of boxer shorts, so she invites her in and Effie graciously accepts. Manners still, apparantly, mean a great deal to her. 

Katniss draws up a chair at the kitchen table and yawns languidly, tossing back scraggly dark hair. "Sit." Effie sits. Despite a clothing situation that ought to be her worst nightmare, Katniss' escort appears to indeed be quite content. 

"Right - clothes. Wait here. I have some things that should fit. Peeta's in the bath, he'll be down in a minute." 

But before she can venture back upstairs, her eyes snag on something. The hem of Effie's shirt is all torn and fraying - Katniss has seen that shirt hem before, when she's been wrenching liquor bottles away from him or shoving him away as she and Peeta wash them all away. "Hey - Effie. Here's a question. Why are you wearing Haymitch Abernathy's shirt?" 

Effie blushes. "My things needed a good wash." That doesn't answer her question. Did Effie go to Haymitch first? That drunk she always barely tolerated, before Katniss and Peeta? A truly disturbing thought comes into her mind then, about the boxers maybe being his too, but she shudders and supresses it and hates her mind.

"Effie -" 

Peeta comes downstairs then, hair dripping onto the shoulders of his white shirt. It takes him a while too, to figure out that this serene, pretty, clean woman at their table is Effie. He lights up when he realizes. "Effie Trinket! Why have you not been here sooner? We missed you, Eff, and Haymitch and all of - isn't that Haymitch's drinking shirt?" A frown appears furrowed between Peeta's eyebrows and Katniss tries not to snort even if she doesn't know what's going on. 

"Well, she didn't tell me why." Katniss tries defensively.

"I only just arrived!" 

"Still," Peeta smiles easily again as he comes down to sit with them at the table. "Is it not the height of bad manners to refuse to answer your hosts' questions?" 

Then Effie Trinket is saved by the bell. Because Haymitch Abernathy is barging unanounced into their house at seven twenty in the morning. He's wearing a threadbare plaid dressing gown and a good natured frown. 

"Come in, why don't you," Katniss mutters. "I had no idea we were running an early morning bed and breakfast." 

"What is taking you so long?" Haymitch demands of Effie, and before she can answer, glares at Katniss. "Sweetheart, are you refusing to give her the damn clothes?" 

"I was just getting some! And also Haymitch, could you please explain to me why Effie Trinket is all natural in my house at seven am, wearing your shirt and what I can only pray is not your underwear?"

Her ex-mentor shoots her a withering look, and Effie stands up, and goes over to him, and says something. Peeta shrugs indifferently at Katniss. 

And then Haymitch glares around the room, and suddenly he and Effie are kissing in Katniss' kitchen, with his arm snaking around her waist, and their eyes closed to all but each other. Peeta gasps and gapes and grins. Katniss is just in shock. She doesn't quite understand what's going on, so once Haymitch and Effie finally remember they are not alone, she gas to revert back to her default query.  
"Why are you wearing Haymitch's clothes?" 

Haymitch smiles infuriatingly at Katniss' dazed expression. "Not her fault. Mine, actually... Got a little ripped, last night." 

Katniss feels herself turn red. It feels right and a little unnerving, but mostly it's like watching parents kiss - reassuring and nice but disgusting and disgusting. "That is way too much information."

"You asked."

Peeta asks why they've waited this long, and Katniss has to agree. Effie fits, snuggled into Haymitch, frequently berating him for his astonashing lack of politeness. Why was this happening at half seven in the bloody morning? 

Effie and Haymitch leave, once Effie has her borrowed clothes - that she thanked and insulted a thousand times over - and Katniss is still quite unsure what is going on.  
"Peeta, what just happened?" 

"I'm not quite sure, but I like it. That was a lot of information to get in three minutes." 

"At seven in the morning."

"On a sunday."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." 

"Right."

"I need coffee."


End file.
